The Greater Germany
"One nation, one people, one leader" - slogan of the Greater Germany, first used during the Third Reich of Nazi Germany. Flag of the Greater Germany Economic Turmoil Late in the 21st century Germany's natural resources of coal and salts began to dwindle. Exportation of both resources dropped nearly 70% and left the country struggling to recoup the losses it had sustained from the sudden decrease in income. The unemployment rate spiked as the economy took a rocket sled downwards, leaving 35% of Germans out of work by the end of 2035. The following year took a turn for the worst as insurgents in the Middle East destroyed over a dozen foreign oil yards. The resulting destruction left more then $200,000,000 worth of equipment destroyed and billions of dollars in oil lit ablaze. Gas prices sky rocketed all over the world, setting Germany at an all time high gas price of twenty-six American dollars a gallon. The country was thrown into mayhem as riots broke out in the streets and whole cities broke into anarchy. The situation was so bad that military personnel needed to be called in to keep the rioters and criminals at bay. By the time 2037 rolled around the unemployment rate in Germany was 58% and still rising as the world economy kept spiraling down. This caused German corporations, small businesses, and even leading industries such as Volkswagen, and Lugger were in danger of shut down. It would be nearly three decades for the economy to ever recover. Between that time the country would see changes so dramatic that none like them had been seen since the second World War. Signs of resistance it was 2038 when things in Germany reached their tipping point. With the country in a deep depression people began to openly protest against the government, and extremist groups such as Neo-Nazis and Ultra Nationalists were on the rise. It was on September 23, 2038 that a terrorist attack on at the German parliament building killed 38 people and wounded 103 others. The attack was carried out by someone who had placed military grade C4 explosives around the weak points in the structures foundation. When the explosives detonated the building partly caved in on itself killing 12 members of parliament, 7 receptionists, 6 police officers, and 13 everyday citizens. The police investigation turned up no evidence of who had planted the bombs, but it didn't need to. A week later a man made an appearance in the center of Frankfurt, Germany. He was accompanied by a army of men and women clad in Jet black military uniforms and combat boots. He stood atop a makeshift podium and announced himself as "Daniel John, Hansel". Daniel then continued to explain that he was the leader of a group of "True Germans" known as the "Order of the Fourth Reich". He began to preach about how government put in place by the West had "spoiled" the German way of life and that he and his people would revive the German Empire and start the Fourth Reich. He also claimed responsibility for the bombing of the parliament building right before he stated "The incompetence of these so called leaders of our once great country has gone on long enough! The Order of the Fourth Reich shall crush these weaklings and burn the bodies of all who call themselves great leaders! Then upon their ashes we shall build a Greater Government! A Greater People! A Greater Army! A Greater Germany!" The battle of stuttgart The first battle of what would soon be known as "der vierte Reich-Kreig" meaning "the Fourth Reich War" was fought in the city of Stuttgart in South West Germany. The Battle began on October 9, 2038 at around 7:23AM. Soldiers of the "Order of the Fourth Reich" began the battle by setting off bombs in the local Federal building while groups of men and women, armed with fully automatic weapons and grenades,stormed the police department and the police substations as well as the court building. In the first two hours 112 police officers and other government personnel had been killed and only 26 OTFR insurgents had been killed. When the military finally arrived the OTFR had already taken control of more then half the city, and had set up strongholds all over the city. As soon as the German military entered the city limits they were immediately engaged by OTFR insurgents. The military lost three tanks and eight men in the first hour while the OTFR took no casualties. The German armed forces attempted to surround the portion of the city the insurgents had occupied. Their plan was to trap them and then slowly move in and take them all out. However the insurgents were much more will prepared then the military predicted and before long the military had been put on the defensive as insurgents roamed through the streets like rats. They would take out whole squads of troops and be gone within minutes, sometimes seconds. On October 26 the OTFR had already begun attacks on the cities of Ulm, Ausburg, and Munchen. By November 3 the German military was forced to pull out of Stuttgart, marking the first major victory for the OFTR. The push on Dresden By 2041 the OTFR had complete and stable control of all Southern Germany. The Order had also gained much support in nearly every city in Germany, much of the support resulted in rouge insurgent cells springing up in many cities and causing havoc in name of the OTFR. In January of the same year the president had a nearly successful assassination attempt on his life take place. A OTFR supporter within his personal security force shot him four times in the back before being shot and killed himself. Miraculously the president survived the attempt, but was forced to live the rest of his life in a wheel chair. Still he refused to give up the power to the rebels saying "The day that Germans allow another Reich to march into the capital and once again bring darkness upon the world, is the day I no longer wish to be a German." Seeing that the likelihood of the president stepping down peacefully was close to none, Daniel Hansel ordered a push on the city of Dresden. This assault would be the first step in his plan to take Berlin from the hands of the German government and start his beloved Fourth Reich. With Liepzig and Cottbus caught in a whirlwind of rouge insurgent cells who were battaling all government resistance in the cities, Dresden would be the last city needed to make a final push and end the German Republic. The assault began on March 3, 2041 and lasted until March 22. The OTFR started the attack by bombing police stations and military outposts before activiating their sleeper cell within the city. These sleeper cells had no other objective but to cause total havoc to give time for the OTFR to send in their legions of captured Panzer divisions into the city. The battle ended with thousands of civilians injured and dead, along with thousands of dead German soldiers and police officers. The official death count is still unknown but the guess is that there is a total of 4,900 German armed forces casualties, 8,000 OFTR casualties and somewhere near 15,000 civilian casualties. Siege of Berlin With Dresden, Liepzig and Cottbus under OTFR control it was Hansel's time to push on his final goal, Berlin. The siege began on April 17 with the OTFR using captured artillery to pound Berlins defenses. Luckily the president, who had seen the unavoidable attack on the horizon, ordered the evacuation of Berlin. When the OFTR had began their assault only hundreds of thousands of the millions of people who lived in and close around Berlin were still close to the attack. The rocket and artillery strikes killed hundreds of civilians and German military personnel. OTFR fighters and bombers also hit targets on the ground, and air, killing even more. On April 22 the OTFR entered Berlin and the street battles began. The battles were bloody and close up as much of the fighting was house to house, and building to building. Recreating the destruction and death as seen in the Second World War. On April 25 the OTFR announced victory over the German forces in Berlin. However the President of Germany was not ready to roll over to Hansel's will, so he ordered the destruction of the capital city. For weeks German bombers and rockets littered Berlin, causing absolute destruction of hundreds of homes and buildings. The airstrikes didn't end until Hansel was able to reestablish air defense and dominance in Berlin, but his task was not yet complete. He still needed the president dead. The rise of the Fourth Reich Berlin was under OTFR control, and slowly the German military was surrendering and pledging allegiance to the new government. Immigration out of Germany was at an all time high as soldiers, government officials, and civilians alike tried to escape the wraith of the coming Reich. The ex-president of Germany had been captured after two of his security force members turned on him and turned him over to the OTFR. The order quickly executed him over public television and Hansel announced that he was now the Supreme leader of Germany and that the Republic was no more. He made haste to shut down the borders, to stop any high ranking military or government officials from slipping from his grasp. Hundreds were captured and promptly executed. The constitution of Germany was discarded and the capital was reestablished within the Reich Stag. For years afterwards the Capital city and much more of the country had to go through years of rebuilding. And even now with a new Fūhrer the country is still rebuilding, just now it has a new name. In honor of all the "hard work and dedication" of the OTFR the country was renamed "The Greater Germany of the Fourth Reich" more commonly referred to as "The Greater Germany". =The Munich Square Massacre = Daniel had no misconceptions that there would be hostilities towards his new regime. So he put in place a new policy that decreed "By order of our Great Leader, National Protection Act 25-7-921 is hereby instated. From hence forth and forever more in the state of The Greater Germany, every form of public or private protest is deemed illegal. If any individual partakes in public demonstration whether that demonstration be through physical, verbal, virtual or any means that give the ability for persons other than the holder of the beliefs, to view or otherwise hear the beliefs holders views will be in direct violation of National Protection Act 25-7-921..."(see the end of the wiki to view the rest of this act.) The new Act was met with an isolated but large outbreak of anger from the German public. There were a series of internet videos and blogs that spoke out against the act, but each time one popped up it was shut down by the government and the creator jailed. It didn't take long for people to realize that internet means of protest were of no use, so they began taking to the streets in various movements in a time that as designated "The age of Great Shame" by the Greater German Government. In the begging the protests were easily broken up by police and military personnel with little to no wounded civilians or Police Officers. But as time went on, the protesters began to get more reluctant to leave and massive riots broke out in the streets. Officers and soldiers would beat the rioters with batons and spray them with mace, and the protesters would push and shove their opponents back. Fatalities were surprisingly low, but the amount of Civilians that had serious bodily injury was staggering. Some of the biggest hospitals in the nation were running out of room, man power or in some cases both. Things continued on the same path for months, and eventually they became a well organized and dedicated underground organization lead by a man named Enrich Hummel. Enrich was a former member of the German parliament and an ex military man of the old Germany. He had been responsible for organizing the protests, and was, as the protesters put it "against violent protest until it was absolutely needed." Unfortunately the select few in his protests who chose to start active violence against the police and military men was quickly giving the cause a bad name among the average citizen. Some people even publicly called out for Enrich to turn himself over and stop "wrecking the already shattered lives of the hard working man." - Leipzig man. The support of the majority of the public was not enough for the Fuhrer. So he ordered that an agency be created that was dedicated to "finding and eliminating the Terrorist threat" - Fuhrer Hansel. This agency would be made of top member's from German intelligence agencies, special forces units, and federal police analysts. The intial program had exactly 36 members and was designated "Die Abteilung der staatlichen Integrität"(The Department of state integrity) or ASI. The members of the ASI worked tirelessly to hunt down and eliminate Hummel, but every time they would obtain a lead, it would bring them right into a dead end. It took months for them to finally get a solid lead, it was a small town farmer by the name of Erik Zummerman who was the close friend of Hummels cousin who lived a quiet life in a small village just south of Dresden. The ASI tracked down Hummels cousin, Karl Hummel, and took him into custody at his home, along with his wife a three daughters. It took only a single day for the ASI to obtain the location of Hummel from Karl through both torture and threats to hurt his family. They had discovered that Hummel was at a hideout in Dussledorf and that he was planning a massive protest at an unknown location. It took only twelve hours for ASI agents to arrive at Hummels hideout in a small bar on the outskirts of the town. When they arrived the ASI agents stormed the bar with fully automatic H&K MP5's, putting everyone on the top level under arrest before moving to the basement where they engaged in a firefight with Hummel's personal guard. During the battle eight of hummels guard were killed along with one ASI agent. Hummel himself escaped through a secret tunnel with no more then a wing on his left arm. The fuhrer was very unhappy with the failure of the mission and placed Ludwig Makwits, the planner of the operation, into incarceration where he mysteriously died of a heart complication. Hummel sparred no time putting his plan into motion and gathered a protest in the heart of Munich. Even after the attempt on his life, Hummel still insisted that no violence be initiated by the protesters, he even showed up to the protest himself to assure that this stayed the case. The exact numbers of the protesters are unknown but there is said to have been six to seven hundred people participating. The crowd grew so large that Officers and military personnel had to be called in from neighboring towns and cities to insure that the Riot control teams had enough members to control the restless crowd. At 3:40pm on the day of the protest and collective of four hundred riot officers came marching into the public square where the protesters had rallied. Clad from head to toe in blue metal helmets, grey gas masks, thick black ballistic vests, and hard plastic riot shields, the officers pounded their large oak wood batons against their shields as the approached like a wave toward the crowd. The echo of the oak on plastic could be heard for multiple blocks, like a cynical beat of drums and the police called over a loud speaker for the crowd to get on the ground right before pepper balls were launched in volleys into the protesters ranks. The white clouds of gas burned the protesters eyes but that didn't quell their spirit because as the riot police closed in, the protesters met their shields with their bodies trying to push the cops back from what was designated the rally point for the protest. That's when the violence started, the police and military men began to bring the batons down hard on the protesters, cracking bone and bruising organs with each blow. Most the strikes were either to the legs or shoulders of the protesters, which instantly fractured the bones, or just snapped them right in two. In just a half hour the police had pushed the protest back three blocks, leaving only four left to the protesters, leaving nothing behind but their beaten and bloodied allies in the streets. Multiple times throughout the protest protesters tried to turn violent but Hummel did his best to keep them as peaceful as possible, knowing full well that many people would die otherwise. But as the protest got beaten back, literally, some people became afraid some trying to grab the batons of the officers which resulted in many broken skulls on the protesters side. The moment of truth came when the last 300 protesters that had not been beaten down were trapped in an intersection flanked on all sides by police road blocks. The police ordered the protesters on the ground but none complied until the pepper balls were littered at their feet, then they began to comply by the dozens. Hummels was not one of them, he insisted that the people stand their ground and not to lay down until they had been beaten down. A noble gesture in his mind. But as the police approached the protesters became like trapped animals, and one protester grabbed a knife from his pocket and charged an unsuspecting officer. He was shot in the chest by a SWAT sniper and fell dead to the ground, and thats when all hell broke loose. The officers had orders that as soon as lethal force was shown by the protesters, that all non compilers were to be treated as immediate threats to national security, and were to be shot on sight. Everyone who did not lay on the ground as instructed was cut down in a storm of lead that tore through them like paper. In the intersection alone more than 136 protesters were killed by gunfire. The rest were taken into custody, and out of the four hundred people arrested that day, 106 of them received the death penalty (including Hummel), the others received sentences ranging from 10 to 23 life sentences. Hummel was the first to be executed, and was completely cut off from the outside world for the last six hours of his life but a spy within the police community was able to smuggle out a recording of Hummel right before his execution. His words still stand as the bases for opposition to the Greater German Government to this day "It saddens me to see that the masses still intrust their lives to a mad man, although he was just responsible for the murder of hundreds. It sickens me to see that my homeland has once again fallen victim to a mad man who promises nothing more but hope. We have a history born of violence, and it amazes me how people can be so blind of that history. We were lucky to have risen from the ashes of our last two mistakes, but if we allow evil to once again sweep across our great nation a third time we need not worry about a fourth, because the world will never again have mercy on the Fatherland." =The Age of Dark Times part I, The Night of Cleansing Fire = After the peaceful protests, which had been designated as hostile attempts of high treason, were quelled Fuhrer Hansel took an influence from the New Pacific Order and began to chronicle times of important events into "Ages". Though he envied the Order, he had too much pride in Germany to "hand his country over" to them. He designated the times of the protests as the "Age of Great Shame" and announced the begging of a new age that he called "The Age of Balancing Scales". During this time The Fuhrer would work at filling the massive amounts of vacancy that plagued the government. He began by appointing his military staff, then replacing ministers that ran general activities within The Greater Germany, filling each spot with a trusted member from OTFR movement. The most notable of any of the fill ins was a Extreme German Ultra-nationalist who had exiled himself to America after the old government had put a massive reward out on his head for terrorism. Hansel revered the Ultra-Nationalist for he was the starter of the mother organization from which the OTFR was born, his German name was Sebastian Richter but once he had been exiled he took on an Irish first name Corey, with the last name Wood which derived from his grandmothers last name of Holz. When he had heard of the OTFR victory in Germany he made his way back to the Fatherland as soon as he could. Once there Sebastian was found Hansel appointed him the Vice Chancellor, and gave him supreme rule over the protection of the Greater Germany from internal threats. Sebastian was pleased with this new position, and began his quest to rid the new Germany of any potential uprisings against the Fourth Reich. His first order as Vice Chancellor was to create a new branch of military that would be under his direct command. He named this group “The Reich Protection Unit”, they began as a form of Secret Service Agency that did little more than guard motorcades and run security at speeches. But as time grew and the governments hold grew stronger on the nation, Sebastian began to quietly incorporate RPU members into German police departments, where they would eventually take control of the departments without anyone really noticing. During this time Sebastian used the ASI to locate numerous locations of anti-government group meeting places, as well as compile a list of any citizens involved in such groups. Once most police stations were under RPU control, and the unit had a strong presence in most major cities Sebastian went to Hansel. During a secret meeting with the Fuhrer, Sebastian informed him of his grand plan to exterminate the internal threat to his power. “My Fuhrer let me take this to the streets. With one swoop I will end all internal threats, all I need is your permission to make it clear that are intentions are to eliminate these people, and we will never again have unrest.” The Fuhrer was slightly reluctant to take action on a level that would expose the whole of the German population to the violence and risk another outbreak of civil war and risk the fall of the Fourth Reich. But after some convincing Hansel caved in and gave Sebastian his permission to commence his operation. A week later on a cold, dark, and gloomy night more than six-hundred RPU members mobilized in the streets of five of Germany’s major cities. Streets were blocked off by barbed wire barricades, guarded by menacing men who were clad in dark digital camouflage and barring the symbol of the RPU. Without any warning the houses of known anti-government leaders were raided by the RPU, where they taken into the streets, and executed by gunshot. The meeting, and hiding places of these anti-government groups were raided at the same time, and all members found inside were killed where they stood. There was little to no time for any of these groups to react, and by the time they were able to ban together and fight the RPU, their fates had already been sealed. In some places whole suburbs were burned down by the RPU in an attempt to exterminate a single stronghold. Martial law was declared throughout the country, and when cries for an explanation rang out through the citizens, the Greater German government created a series of faked propaganda films that depicted anti-government group members committing crimes and attacking police officers. The Government went on to explain that the army sent in the RPU to keep the “Violent rats” under control. The Government even went to the lengths of dressing ASI members as anti-government party members and sent them to commit violent crimes to further raise public hatred for the groups. Eventually the hatred of the anti-government members clouded the judgment of the average citizen, and all reason was thrown out the window. The people would rather believe that they were under threat from the “irrational groups” then believe they had allowed a sadistic ruler into power. To Hansel, it appeared that Sebastian’s plan was increasing his security, especially since more than four-hundred anti-government members had been killed and thousands had fled from the country. He was so pleased that the threat of revolution had been quelled that he allowed his guard to fall…never expecting that the biggest threat would come from Sebastian himself. The Age of Dark Times part II, The Greater Germany’s new Fuhrer From the very moment Sebastian set foot in his country again, he wanted nothing less than complete control. He had been cheated out of his command before, and he refused to let Hansel cheat him out of it forever. Although he acted as if he agreed with Hansel’s decisions for ruling the Greater Germany, Sebastian secretly despised Hansel’s decision to not become allies with the New Pacific Order. Sebastian admired the New Pacific Order and their strong leadership, their discipline, brotherhood, and their power. Though Sebastian was a die hard Ultra-nationalist, he believed that the best way to spread the German culture, influence and power was to introduce it to the NPO. He knew he could never convince Hansel to reverse his decision, besides why convince him to do what he wanted, when he could just overthrow him? That is why, from the very beginning of his acceptance as Vice Chancellor, Sebastian had been planning an assassination of not only Hansel but all of those who could appose Sebastian’s rule. However, the means for Sebastian to commit the assassination were slim, the RPU was loyal to him but they would never betray the Fuhrer willingly. Sebastian pleaded to NPO delegates to supply him with four assassins, and in return when he became Fuhrer he would dedicate the whole of the Greater German military to the NPOs pool of internationally acquired soldiers. After many talks, and a top secret visit to Francograd, Sebastian convinced the NPO to give him the assassins he so desperately needed to commence his plan. Eight months of hard planning later the NPO assassins had come up with a plan to take out Hansel and the six members of his cabinet that were the threat to Sebastian’s rise to power. Hansel would be giving a speech on how the “evil anti-Reich soldiers” had been driven from the land by Sebastian, during this speech Sebastian would make sure the RPU would not be guarding an apartment complex overlooking the fairgrounds in Munich where the speech would be given. Here, the NPO assassins would place two men, a spotter and a sniper armed with a DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-50 anti material rifle. Sebastian was present during the speech, waiting with anticipation for the moment that his life would change, and with it the fate of Germany. Half way through the speech at 3:00pm the two assassins fired eight rounds of 50 Caliber armor piercing rounds at the staging area. The gunshots shook windows and echoed off buildings like explosions as the bullets flew to their targets. The Fuhrer was hit with two rounds as he raised his arms in happiness as his people cheered for him. The bullets tore through his body like butter, and his abdomen designated like wet paper, sending the rest of his body flying in every direction. The Fuhrers blood covered the first few rows of the crowd in blood like a light red rain had sprinkled on them; meanwhile the rest of the rounds struck and killed two RPU men while very continentally missing Sebastian. Whilst this was all happening two bombs detonated at the Reichstag, killing four of the targeted cabinet members while the last two were killed in a drive by as they were returning to their limo after eating lunch. It was perfectly executed, and every assassin escaped. Naturally Sebastian blamed the attacks on Anti-Government gorillas and claimed he would bring justice upon those who killed the Fuhrer. Before the Fuhrer’s funeral had even started, Sebastian had called upon JohnGato to come to the Greater Germany for the treaty signing that would bind TGG to the NPO. Sebastian had even invited Johngato to the old Fuhrers funeral, where he gave his speech announcing NPO treaty. “My fellow Germans…we face a sad day, a day where a great man has met a cruel fate. He was a hero to this land, and deserves to be remembered as such. And here in front of all of the peoples of the Fourth Reich I swear that I will bring Germany to the greatness he envisioned. That is why I am here to announce that as my first act as Fuhrer I have signed a treaty with the New Pacific Order, that entitles us to everything they have to offer. Let us embrace our new brothers with loving arms! They will help bring Germany to the greatness it deserves!” The crowed then boomed out in a thunderous applause and repeated Sebastian as he shouted “Heil Fuhrer Hansel! Heil a greater German people! Heil the NPO! Heil the Fourth Reich!” (See Extra reading “The Treaty of Two” for details on the treaty between TGG and the NPO) (Extra Reading) National Protection Act 25-7-921 (A)"By order of our Great Leader, National Protection Act 25-7-921 is hereby instated. From hence forth and forever more in the state of The Greater Germany, every form of public or private protest against the government is deemed illegal. If any individual partakes in public demonstration against the government whether that demonstration be through physical, verbal, virtual or any means that give the ability for persons other than the holder of the beliefs, to view or otherwise hear the belief holders views, will be in direct violation of National Protection Act 25-7-921 and thus subject to punishment including, but not limited too, imprisonment of multiple life sentences or Death. (A-2)If a person is discovered to have spoken poorly of the Government within his own dwelling, the dwelling of another, or through private electronic channels the individual is in direct violation of the National Protection Act 25-7-921 and is subject to punishment that includes, but is not limited too, imprisonment up to multiple life sentences or death. (B) By order of our Great Leader, any persons who speak poorly of the government in an attempt to corrupt the mind of a minor through written, verbal, subliminal or any means in which the thoughts of the child are turned against the government through adult intervention is in direct violation of the National Protection Act 25-7-921 and is subject to punishment that includes, but is not limited to, imprisonment up to multiple life sentences, loss of parental or guardian rights and death. (B-2) If a teacher or other public service member with the obligation of educating youth in anyway alters or changes the federally required reading of the students, and thus forth gives the student the material to study the individual is to be punished by death. (B-3)If any official announcements, publications, or any material supplied to the public by the government is altered by an individual for the purpose of slandering the government that individual is to be punished by death. © By order of our Great Leader, if an individual incites terrorism through rallying to arms, giving paramilitary training to non-government personnel, owning fire arms not sanctioned and registered by the government, stockpiling excessive amounts of weapons or ammunition, speaking of assassinating any government or military personnel, heading a anti-government organization or inspiring a conflict with the government that individual is to be punished by death. (c-2) If an individual is conspiring to incite terrorism through means of support for a anti-government organization, being a member of a anti-government organization, attending a rally to arms, assisting in the stockpiling of weaponry, or failing to report the activities of a terrorism inciter or conspirator, that individual is subject to punishment including, but no limited to, imprisonment up to multiple life sentences or death. (D) By order of our Great Leader, if an individual is partaking in any of the illegal activities listed above but is acting against an ally of The Greater Germany including those nations with membership of the New Pacific Order then that individual is subject to the punishments of the crime that would be carried just as if the individual had acted against the Fourth Reich. It is ordered by our Great Leader, that this act be upheld as immortal law of the Fourth Reich and that as long as the Greater Germany stands and then after, that the laws of this act be upheld by all. http://i1072.photobucket.com/albums/w378/Reaper2707/TGGseal.jpg "The Treaty of Two" The Treaty of Two got its name since both the NPO and Germany considered themselves empires. Hence it was two empires, in the treaty Sebastian signs his name as “Corey, Sebastian, Wood” an attempt make himself more appealing to Western governments. Below is the body text of the treaty. Here by decree of the Fuhrer of Greater Germany, Corey Sebastian Wood, and the representative for the New Pacific Order, John Gato, these two Empires enter into an agreement of protection, acceptance and aid. The Greater Germany hereby swears to uphold the laws of the New Pacific Order and to dedicate its military strength to sole purpose of defending the New Pacific Order and her allies. In return for the Greater Germany’s service the New Pacific Order swears that they will come to the aid of the Greater Germany if the cause for war is morally righteous in the eyes of the Emperor of the New Pacific Order. With the signing of this treaty these two great powers enter into a unity pure in the eyes of God, and as long as these two powers uphold each others laws and cultural integrity this unity shall never be broken. Heil the Emporer, Heil the Fuhrer, Heil The Greater Germany, Heil the NPO! Category:Nations Category:Nations